Road Trip
by jennyxbc
Summary: Its the summer after senior year, and the Non-Judging Breakfast Club are on the outs. With a little help from the people who've been there through the good and the bad; can S,B,N&C resolve their issues before they go their seperate ways? More inside.
1. Shut Up and Drive

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Gossip Girl.

**Summary**: Its the summer after senior year, and the Non-Judging Breakfast Club are on the outs. With a little help from the people who've been there through the good and the bad, can Serena, Blair, Nate and Chuck resolve their issues before they go their seperate ways? Awful summary, more inside :)

**Extra**: Set after "Valley Girls - 2x24". The final part of Episode 2x25 doesn't exist, but graduation has already happened, meaning this begins the morning after everybody turns up at the bar. There's no crowning of Jenny Humphrey & no reunion outside The Plaza. Do you follow? ;)  
Blair & Chuck have yet to say those three little words, Serena isn't headed off to Europe with Carter and Nate is still, well, Nate.

* * *

"Absoloutely not!"

"Blair! Come on! I go for all of your crazy schemes, and you won't even consider this one tiny little thing! Please?!"

"There is no way that I am going to sit in a car whilst Nate and Chuck drive us all the way to California just to drive us all the way back again! Its illogical. No."

-

Serena Van der Woodsen had always been the golden girl. No matter what she did, no matter who she slept with; it was impossible to knock her out of her optimistic view of life. According to Serena, everybody deserved a second chance. And a third. And usually a fourth, too. The woman in question was currently pulling best friend Blair Waldorf around Saks Fifth Avenue, desperately trying to persuade her to embark on the ultimate American experience: a Road Trip across the USA.

"Blair, please?"

"Serena, stop looking at me like that!"

"Like what, B?"

"Like that! Ugh! Fine! But if I get any diseases then you are _so_ paying the hospital bill!"

"Oh, B! I love you so much! Thankyou!" Serena squealed loudly, clapping her hands together and jumping up and down a little. "This is going to be so much fun!"

"There's no way you're going to get Chuck and Nate to agree to this." Blair gave her best friend a studios look, eyes narrowing as Serena suddenly became _fascinated_ by some brown leather gloves. "They already agreed, didn't they?"

Serena nodded meekly. "They actually had a bet going on how long it would take me to persuade you," She glanced at her watch. "Chuck won."

"Motherchucker!" Blair exclaimed, before the frustration on her face twisted into something else. "We haven't spoken since graduation. It was awful, S."

"Blair, I had no idea.." Serena's angelic face became troubled and she frowned a little. "You don't have to do this, B."

Blair scoffed and rolled her eyes. "Um, _yeah, _I kinda do. If I don't come along, Chuck will think it's because of him!"

"It _is_ because of him."

"There's no reason for Chuck to know that, though, is there? Besides, Nate'll be there. I can just occupy myself with plotting ways of bringing you two back together." An evil smirk formed on her fox-like face, one that made her almost the twin of Chuck Bass himself. Serena inwardly shuddered at how alike they had become.

"Blair.." Serena started in a warning tone, but Blair cut her off.

"I'm kidding! Well, not about the back together part, but whatever. So, what kind of a wardrobe does a 'Road Trip' require, hmm?" Serena squealed again and threw her arms around Blair.

"Oh my God, B! It's going to be amazing. Nights under the stars, just us four and the open road. Doesn't that sound great?!"

"Sure." Blair rolled her eyes again, towing her best friend towards the summery clothing. "I'm guessing that we'll need clothes for both warm and cold weather, right?"

Serena nodded, a huge smile on her face, her words coming out in an attempt at a Southern drawl. "It's times like these I'm glad my momma's rich."

* * *

_You let me violate you  
You let me desecrate you  
You let me pene-_

"What the hell is your problem?!"

"Good morning to you too, honey."

Blair groaned and clutched her head, looking over at the clock on her bedside table. "Chuck, it is five thirty in the morning. Is there a particular reason that you called or are you simply trying to irritate me to death before dawn?"

Chuck chortled at the other end of the phone. "It's time to get up."

"But.. my silk sheets.." Blair's voice was almost a moan. "So comfortable.. welcome to join me.." Her voice trailed off as she buried down further into her covers, wondering what would happen if Chuck actually did come over and 'join her'.

"Blair, we're setting off at seven, don't you remember? It was your idea, after all.."

"Of course I remember. Don't be so.. so.."

"So what?"

"I don't remember." Blair yawned hugely. "God, I need caffeine."

Chuck laughed again. "I can think of better things to wake up for."

"I'm sure you can." Rolling her eyes, Blair flipped onto her stomach. "Goodbye, Bass."

"Goodbye, Blair."

"Wait."

"Yes?"

"When did you change your personal ringtone?" Blair's cheeks flushed with the memory of the song, her mind becoming awash of images of Chuck doing those exact things. Violating her, desecrating her, penetrating her..

Chuck laughed again. "You know you love it."

Blair didn't reply straight away, not appreciating the turn that their banter had taken. She didn't want to be reminded of the several times she'd expressed her love for him and he had not reciprocated.

"I'll see you at 7."

-

"Miss Blair, Mr Nate is here."

Blair huffed again, tugging self conciously at the bottom of the tiny shorts Serena had somehow coaxed her into buying. They were completely different to the items of clothing she usually wore; they were denim, for one, as well as being a lot shorter than she was usually comfortable in, but she couldn't deny that the material was comfortable and she wouldn't be trying to impress anybody. They would be on the road for most of the time, after all, and would know in advance if they were making any stops, so she could have time to get changed if need be.

Stuffing her iPhone into her Valentino tote, Blair emerged from her room, pulling anxiously on her freshly curled hair. Nate whistled when he saw her, and Blair actually blushed.

He stepped towards the stairs, using his rights as an ex-boyfriend to unabashedly check her out. "Remind me why I'm not dating you again?"

"Because you love Serena and I love Chuck."

Nate mulled this over and nodded at her, grinning sheepishly. "Still. You look great. Chuck's probably going to die."

"Good. Basstard."

"Blair, be nice." Nate pulled the last of her four suitcases into the elevator, smiling as he waved goodbye to Dorota, Eleanor and Cyrus. He was actually impressed that she'd only packed four suitcases; they were going away for the entire summer, after all.

Blair kissed her mother and Cyrus goodbye, flinging her arms around Dorota as she handed her her travel-cup of coffee.

"Blair, you must be insane."

"Tell me about it, mother. I'll call soon. Love you."

She didn't wait for a reply, knowing none would follow her, and stepped into the elevator with an anticipant smile on her face.

-

When Blair emerged from the building, she was greeted by her exuberant best friend throwing her arms around her, whispering a few words into her ear. "Is this some new plan of yours to torture Chuck or something? You look amazing, like seriously." Serena's voice rose higher. "Coffee is so good in the morning, Blair, did you know that?"

"How much did you give her?!"

"She may have had a cup. Or four. It took us two cups to get her out of bed! It was your idea to go this early, Blair."

"I know that, Nate, but she's like the energizer bunny!" Blair looked over at Chuck, who was still staring, open-mouthed, at her uncharacteristic casual attire. Chuck himself was actually wearing jeans. They were button fly, and looked butter soft. He wore a checked shirt which made him look like a much hotter version of Humphrey senior, Blair decided.

Nate finished loading her bags into the back of an ice blue pimped-out Volkswagon bus-like thing, and Blair stopped dead in her tracks.

"You have _got _to be kidding me."

"Nope. Climb in." Nate pushed her towards one of the side doors, and when Blair climbed in, she had to admit that it was rather comfortable. The interior was soft leather and the seats were in a U shape at the back of the van, as well as being a minibar beneath the drivers seat. It was like a squashed up version of the back of a limo, Blair noted with a blush.

"Nate, man, I think you need to drive the first leg. I'm suddenly feeling.. unable."

Nate snorted. "I'll bet." He pushed Chuck towards the same door that he'd pushed Blair towards. "Sit in the back with Blair."

"No, I was thinking I'd sit up front." Chuck's eyes flickered from Blair's exposed flesh to the minibar and back again.

"And leave me with Serena? I think not! Sit." Chuck had no choice but to climb in next to Blair. "Don't worry, Chuck, I won't bother you. I'll put on my headphones and you can talk to whoever else you deem necessary. It's not like I matter, right?" Blair smiled angelically at him and leaned across his waist to pull the door shut, locking it in case it should fly open. Chuck swallowed uneasily and turned to look out the opposite window, even though they were still parked up outside Blair's building. "Nate, are you sure you're okay to drive?"

"Blair, I've been driving for almost three years. You were there when I passed my test. Relax."

Serena, who was currently bouncing happily next to Nate, started to shout. "Let's go! I want to go! Come on!"

"You guys ready?"

"As I'll ever be. Let's go before I change my mind." Chuck sent Blair a pleading glance as she said that, but Blair simply sniffed haughtily and turned her head sharply away from him.

Nate started the engine.

The adventure had begun.

-

**Review :)!**


	2. That Trusty Girl Guides Motto

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Gossip Girl.

* * *

After spending two hours and forty five minutes trying to get out New York, Blair, Chuck, Nate and Serena found themselves passing the "Welcome to Pennsylvania" sign. Blair sighed and tried to get back into her book, but after reading the same sentence seven times, threw it down to the floor and folded her arms.

"I'm bored."

"It's been three hours, Blair," Chuck said, giving her a long, speculative look from beneath his long lashes, smirk already forming at the edges of his lips. "Though I could think of a few things to keep us busy.."

"Unless you have something _humane_ to say, I strongly suggest that you refrain from talking to me," Blair snapped back.

Chuck blinked at her, obviously catching the double meaning within her words. "Do you really want to have this conversation now, Blair?"

"Why not now? What's wrong with now, Chuck?"

"Blair.." He held up a hand to stop her, but she was already there. Pink spots began to form on Blair's cheeks as she started to loose her temper.

"You slept with Vanessa, Chuck. _Vanessa. _Of _all_ of the people in Manhattan, you choose my worst enemy!"

"Just like you had sex with my _uncle._ It's practically incest!"

"Ugh, for your information, I did not _'have sex'_ with Jack. We made out for like five minutes before I passed out on him! Get over it! You, on the other hand, have probably been seeing Vanessa for months!" Blair's hands started to flail around as she became more and more angry. Serena was sleeping and Nate was driving so neither could stop them from fighting.

"Do you hear yourself right now, Blair? I was thinking of you the whole time!" Chuck grabbed at her hands and held them to his chest, trying to stop her from lashing out. "Wait, you didn't sleep with Jack?"

"No! Like I could ever do that to you! I have only ever been with three people, and your perverted Uncle is not one of them!"

"Three? I know of myself, Nate, Carter and Marcus. That's four."

"I didn't sleep with Marcus," Blair whispered, lowering her eyes to their hands which were now entertwined against Chuck's chest. "I couldn't."

"Why not?"

"Because I was in love with you, you asshole!" Chuck was shocked into silence, dropping Blair's hands and her gaze at her words. Serena began to stir in the front seat at her outburst, and Blair nudged Nate. "I want to stop for a couple of minutes. I need some air." Her eyes were shining and her voice was thick with emotion as she turned to look out of the window, sighing at the long lines of traffic forming around them.

Chuck watched as a silent tears rolled down Blair's cheeks, desperately wanting to reach out and kiss them away. He did love Blair. He did. But being raised by a man like Bart Bass did not exactly instill the best 'boyfriend' qualities into a guy, so Chuck was terrified of hurting her.

Nate turned off at the next exit, having not spoken a word in almost an hour. His attention had been split between the road in front of him and the golden haired beauty leaning comfortably on his shoulder.

As soon as the car pulled to a halt, Blair launched herself out of the car, making sure to elbow Chuck in the ribs as she did so. She raced into the restroom and slammed the door of one of the cubicles shut. After using the bathroom, she sat down on the lid of the toilet, taking several deep breaths.

"Grace Kelly, Grace Kelly, I am Grace Kelly," she chanted, trying hard to compose herself.

"Blair? Are you in here?" Serena's voice echoed through the small room, and Blair's head snapped up. She flushed the chain again and opened the door, finding herself face to face with her blonde best friend.

"Hey there, drooling beauty. I'm pretty sure that you've ruined Nate's favourite shirt."

"Nate told me what happened, B, stop trying to distract me. Are you okay?"

"No, Serena. No, I'm not okay. He doesn't even care."

"Chuck loves you, Blair, you know that he does. He's just scared-"

"And I'm not? I've told him that I love him three times. And _three times_ he hasn't said it back. Three times he _ran away._ Have you got any idea how hard it is to sit next to somebody like that? His every breath is mimicking me. I want to strangle the Basstard."

There was a tapping on the restroom door. "Blair? Serena? Chuck wants to hit the road." Nate pushed open the door cautiously, glancing around wearily for any women.

"Chuck can go to hell," Blair muttered, folding her arms.

"We're just gonna buy magazines and we'll be right out, Nate," Serena replied. He smiled at her brightly, which she wholly returned. Blair rolled her eyes and scoffed.

"Earth to Serena?"

Serena broke Nate's gaze and turned back to Blair. "You have to sit up front with Chuck."

"Serena, sweetie, what?" Blair smiled condescendingly, going on to pat Serena's head as if she was a little stupid. "I know that you didn't just say I have to endure another four hours of sitting within a foot of Chuck. I know that you wouldn't do that to me, right?"

"I'm sorry Blair, but Nate needs to rest and I'm getting tired of leaning against the window. Please, B? I'll let you read my Vogue? There's a sixty page spread on accessories..."

"Fine!" Blair finally relented, mulling over her options in her head. "_And _I get to choose the music."

"Okay, okay, fine! Let's just buy the magazines and go."

"Wait, shouldn't we get the guys something? Some cheap form of chocolate or something?"

"Blair, are you honestly talking about doing something nice for another human being? One of those human beings being Chuck Bass?"

"Serena, you say that like I never do anything nice for people!"

"You kind of don't, B."

Blair grinned. "There's a first time for everything, right? And who says this isn't just another way for me to torture Chuck?" Her eyes glinted wickedly, and she reached for two baskets. "Hey, S? We have a cooler in the car, right?"

Serena wasn't particularly listening, instead she was trying to decide between two different gossip magazines. "Sure."

Blair's first basket was almost full. She had chocolate covered strawberries, peanut M&Ms, a two tubs of Ben&Jerry's 'Cookie Dough', several packages of plastic cutlery, two bottles of scotch, lemonade, a pack of six novelty shot glasses, champagne, limes, salt, tequila, three large picnic blankets, condoms, two neck-rest pillows for the guys when they were driving, batteries, two torches and some Tylenol.

In the second, Blair placed several boxes of matches, as well as a lighter, some candles, a couple of hangover cures, an assortment of magazines, more condoms, vodka, four litres of coke, two litres of diet coke and a cute plastic bead bracelet to hang over the rear-view mirror.

"Jesus, Blair, you have seen the car, right? There's no way all that is going to fit."

"Ye have little faith, Serena."

-

Six shopping bags, three hundred dollars and a fake phone number later, Blair and Serena emerged from the highway store.

Nate's eyes widened as he made to help Serena carry two of the bags. "What, did you buy the entire store?!"

"Blame her." All eyes turned to look at Blair, who smiled innocently.

"You'll be thanking me later."

The bags were loaded into the back seat with Nate and Serena, whilst Blair climbed into the front seat beside Chuck. In one hand she had the peanut M&Ms and a bottle of coke, in the other her Valentino and her iPod.

-

"_Two_ boxes of condoms, Blair? Seriously?!"

Blair smiled sheepishly as all eyes once again fell upon her, and Chuck swallowed thickly as he restarted the engine. He was just about to put it in drive before Blair slapped his hands away, crying "No, no, no! Wait! I bought you a neck-pillow! So you'd be more comfortable!" Chuck blinked at Blair incredulously, before smiling in amusement. It was a proper, genuine smile, not his dark smirk, and it was not a sight seen regularly on the face of Chuck Bass. Blair found herself smiling back easily; there was nothing like a bit of retail therapy to make a girl feel better, even if it was in dingy highway store. Blair had already had several long swigs straight from the Tequila bottle, and Chuck was beginning to look _real good._

"Vodka, tequila, scotch _and_ champagne?! You do realise that two of us are going to have to stay completely sober, right?" Nate's voice brought Blair back to the present, and she blushed a little before turning to face him.

"Who said the liquor was for you? Serena and I bore easily. Alcohol tends to make things a little more.. _interesting_ for us." With that, Blair winked at her best friend, grabbed at the chocolate covered strawberries and spun around in her seat, plugging her iPod into the player. "You want a strawberry, Bass?"

-

Thirty minutes later and the girls were well on their way to being drunk. They had started to down vodka shots only ten minutes after leaving the truck-stop, despite it only being 11:30. They were currently singing away to Cindy Lauper, and Chuck and Nate couldn't help but laugh at their half-way-to-drunk antics.

"I'm bored of this," Blair pouted, sliding closer to Chuck across the seat. "Hey, Bass.." Her words came out in a purr, and Chuck unintentionally leaned closer.

"Chuck! Eyes! Road!" Nate shouted, and Chuck glanced back to the highway just in time to swerve away from the car he had been headed toward.

"Let's play a game!" Serena cried, clapping her hands together. "Something _fun!_"

Blair smiled coyly and pulled her hair into a loose knot to get it off her neck, not failing to notice Chuck's sharp intake of breath as the nape of her neck was revealed. "I vote I-Spy."

Serena began to giggle hysterically, finding Blair's suggestion utterly hilarious. "I-Spy? Almost three years of ruling Constance and all you can come up with is I-fucking-Spy?! You suck, Blair!"

"Did I say I was done yet?! I-Spy with a twist. It goes 'I spy with my little eye bla, bla, bla..', and the person who guesses the object gets to choose one person to remove an item of clothing. The person who guessed the word then says 'I spy with my little eye..'. Do you follow?" Blair beamed at the inhabitants of the car, two of which were currently gawping at her whilst the other was simply smirking happily.

Chuck laughed darkly. "So, in effect, we're playing _strip_ I-Spy?" Blair nodded, and Chuck laughed again. "I'm so proud!"

Serena sighed. "Okay. I'll go first. I spy with my little eye, something beginning with **T.**"

Blair's eyes narrowed. "Tequila?"

"Blair, you're a genuis! Oh my God, how did you know that? You're amazing." Serena cried, launching her upper body over the seats to hug Blair from behind, causing her to push her butt into Nate's face.

"Serena, sit." He grabbed her waist and pulled her down gently beside him, laughing softly as she grinned sheepishly at him.

"Okay, Blair! Choose your victim!"

-

"Chuck, you look _real_ hot over there. I think you ought to take your shirt off."

He blinked at her stupidly. "Blair, I'm trying to drive!"

She slid closer to him, her hand crawling up his thigh and then his chest to the top button of his checked shirt. "Let me help you with that, sweetie." As Chuck struggled to focus on the road, a part of his mind noted that he would probably never tire of a drunken Blair Waldorf undressing him. "Lean forwards and pull your left arm out first, then the right. Yeah, like that." Blair beamed at him, and then looked down at his now bare torso. She bit her lip and ran her hand down his chest before flinging his shirt into the backseat.

"I spy with my little eye.."

-

Ninety minutes after the liquor had been introduced, Blair, Nate, Chuck and Serena found themselves half naked in their Volkswagen. Serena was only wearing her underwear. Blair was sitting in the front seat, and though it appeared that she was fully dressed, she was without underwear. Chuck had lost his shirt, both of his shoes, one of his socks and his watch; Blair had decided that she _had_ to wear his Rolex, so had used up one of her turns to make him give it to her. Nate was completely naked, save for the shirt he had been wearing that he had placed over his _special place_.

"Blair, I think we should stop," Serena mumbled nervously into the seat. "Preferrably _before_ we get arrested for public indecency."

Blair laughed and nodded her agreement, signalling for Chuck to take the next turn off. They parked in a deserted corner of the lot and struggled back into their clothes. Blair realised that she would have to get naked again to put her underwear back on, so she simply stuffed them into her Valentino and climbed out of the car, smirking challengingly at Chuck, leaving him staring longingly after her.

Devil woman.

-

After they had all used the restroom and stretched their legs, Blair, Serena, Chuck and Nate sat down on a grass verge that looked out onto the highway and the fields beyond. Well, I say 'sat'; what I really mean is that Chuck and Nate sat whilst Blair and Serena lolled drunkenly on their laps, peaceful smiles on their faces.

"Where exactly are we, Bass?" Blair looped her arm around Chucks neck and pulled herself so she was sitting up straight. "I miss New York."

Chuck studied his GPS. "We are currently travelling on Route 80 and I believe we are just north of Bellefonte."

Blair looked impressed, and showed her appreciation by softly pecking Chuck on the back of his hand. "How far have we travelled?"

"Uh, 223 miles." Chuck grinned at her. "I think we need to talk about which way we're going to do this."

Serena's ears pricked up. "Whaddaya mean?"

"Do you want to carry on west, then go south, or do you want to go south and _then_ west?" Chuck tried to explain it to her, but she just blinked in return.

"Huh?"

"Do you want it to get cold first and hotter later or hot first and colder later?" Nate calmly answered.

"Hotter first! Definitely!" Serena exclaimed, clapping her hands together happily, then stopping when a thought crossed her mind. "Wait, where are we sleeping tonight?"

Nate and Chuck looked at eachother. "I don't want to stay in some _tacky_ motel." Chuck practically spat the words, and Nate nodded in agreement.

"I vote the car." All heads turned to look at Blair. "What? Why the weird expressions?"

"_You_ want to sleep in the car?"

"Sure. The back seat turns into one huge bed, and the roof lifts up to let a little air circulate. And also I happen to know that the side of the car opens up and you can put a tent on the side. There'll be plenty of room. It'll be fine."

Serena, Chuck and Nate stared at her, mouths hanging open in shock. "But, we don't have a tent, B," Serena's words were becoming harder and harder to interpret as the alcohol got the better of her.

"Silly Serena, there's one in one of my suitcases." She patted her head condescendingly, as Chuck placed his hands on her shoulders and turned her to face him.

"Who are you and what the hell have you done with Blair Waldorf?"

* * *

* * *

**Review to 40 & I will update :)**


	3. We Are Golden

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Gossip Girl.

**A/N**:I'm sorry for the whole "40 Reviews" thing. It wasn't actually about the reviews, I just wanted to see how many of you guys were reading without reviewing. You've proved that you can do it, so please don't hesitate to drop me a line in future. I also recieved a review concerning the whole "Blair-Serena-getting-drunk-in-the-car" and how it was slightly illegal. It kind of worried me, because I'm not too wise when it comes to US laws, so I read up on it, and as long as Chuck & Nate were completely sober (which they were, if you remember) there's nothing illegal involved. Thankyou for your lovely reviews, they made me smile. I'm impressed that you reached 40 in less than three days, lol!

Jenny

* * *

After their stop in Bellefonte, Nate had taken the wheel and Chuck had claimed Blair's seat, forcing Blair and Serena into the back of the vehicle. The alcohol had started to wear off so they were becoming tired and irritable, though thankfully they hadn't thrown up. The girls had fallen more or less straight to sleep, leaving Chuck and Nate to their thoughts in a companionable silence.

After two hours or so, Chuck turned to Nate.

"How long do you think it'll be before Blair gives in and sleeps with me?"

"Ugh, Chuck. That's like my ex-girlfriend you're talking about, man," Nate grimaced, the corners of his mouth turning down into a slight frown, before turning his head to Chuck and smirking. "And I'd say another couple of days. I can't even begin to understand the sexual chemistry there."

Chuck grinned and drummed his hands on the dashboard. "I could kill for a drink."

"There's coke in the cooler," Nate offered.

"I know that, thank you, I meant a _real_ drink."

"Me too. Damn. We could drive for another six hours or so, and then say we're too tired and need to stop."

A plan began to form in Chuck's head. "There's a bottle of scotch calling our names, Nathaniel. I remember how Blair gets when she's drunk. I may not need those couple of days after all." He smirked and turned to Nate. "So, what are your feelings for my dear sister, hmm?"

Nate gulped and shook his head a little, a small smile unconsciously forming on his face. "God, I don't know, man. I mean, it's _Serena._ That's like me asking you how you feel about Blair."

"But, you know that I love Blair, so-"

"I knew it!" A voice from the back seat startled the boys, and Chuck peered behind him to see who the owner of the words were. "I keep telling her and telling her, but she just won't listen to me."

"How are you feeling, sunshine?" Chuck smirked sadistically, and Serena rolled her eyes.

"I've never had a hangover in the afternoon before. Ugh."

"First time for everything, sis."

Serena gave him the finger, before pulling the curtains closed over the windows in the back seat (after they had gotten back into the car, they had changed the back of the Volkswagen into one large bed so they could lie down). She fumbled around for her sunglasses and the box of Tylenol that Blair had bought earlier before laying back down with her best friend and closing her eyes. She remained silent for a minute or two, before declaring "I'm not asleep, I'm just resting my eyes. I'm listening.." Before she had finished her sentence, she was snoring peacefully.

Chuck breathed a sigh of relief, and turned his attention back to Nate.

-

Thirty minutes after passing the "Welcome to Maryland" sign, Nate nudged a sleeping Chuck.

"Chuck. Chuck, man, wake up."

Chuck attempted to roll over and banged his head on the passenger window. "Shit," he rubbed at his eyes and yawned. "Where the hell are we?"

"Cockeysville."

Chuck smirked. "Interesting name." He studied the GPS. "You know, we could have gotten here in three hours if we'd gone a different way." They both glanced at the clock, flinching when they saw it had actually taken them almost nine hours to get this far. "We'll need to plan a proper route when we stop for the night."

"About the whole 'taking-nine-when-it-could-of-taken-three', lets not tell the girls, huh?"

"Agreed."

They took the next exit and parked outside a seedy truckstop. Nate refilled the engine, muttering profanities slating the price of gas, whilst Chuck opened the back door and gently shook Serena awake.

"S, wake up.."

"Get out of my fucking room, Chuck!" Serena's left arm flailed around trying to smack him away, and Chuck smirked. Serena plucked the sunglasses from her face and scrubbed at her eyes, looking around wearily. "Shit. Where the hell are we?"

Chuck laughed. "My words _exactly._We're in Cockeysville."

Serena considered this, before climbing out of the van, bumping her head on the doorframe as she did so. When Nate laughed at her, she glared at him, and stretched. "What time is it?"

"A little after three," Nate replied, patting Serena's head. She batted him away.

"People have _got_ to stop doing that!"

-

Chuck lowered his lips to Blair's ear. "Blair, baby, wake up.."

She rolled towards him, her hand fisting in his shirt. "Shh.. sleep time.."

"Blair, wake up.." He stroked her face as she came around, blinking at Chuck's face not inches from her own. "Hi." He pressed his lips to her forehead and edged backwards out the car, and when his feet were firmly on the ground, he scooped Blair up into his arms.

She soon woke up properly. "Put me down _right now_," she mumbled into his neck, smacking him feebly in the chest.

"Oh good, you're up," he grinned, stroking her hair as she shrugged him off.

"I'm so hungry. As in, for _real_ food, not a crappy burger." Blair rubbed at her tiny stomach, crying out as she stretched. Chuck tried to ignore the way her back arched and the bottom of her stomach became exposed, but failed hugely. He bit back a groan and turned away.

"The girls want 'real' food, Nathaniel, so I suggest finding a restaurant in town."

"That's fine." Nate went to pay for the gas as Blair and Serena tidied up the back seat, folding the bed away and pulling back the curtains. The sun had fallen behind the clouds now, but it was hotter than before.

-

They soon found an appropriate restaurant and the food was surprisingly good. Even Blair was impressed. They had eaten in a comfortable silence, each chewing contentedly on the dish of their choice. They had taken a short walk around the town and had each purchased t-shirts that had the slogan "Cockeysville Eagles".

Upon their return to the car, Serena had climbed into the drivers seat and had produced her license. "My turn! Blair, sit up front with me!"

"Serena, you can't drive today. You've been drinking," Blair pointed out.

She considered this. "Oh, yeah. Chuck, you're up to bat."

Chuck and Blair simultaneously grimaced. "Who says things like that?"

Serena grinned and pushed him towards the drivers seat, climbing into the passenger seat beside him."I get to choose the music!"

-

An hour later, Serena had made them stop the car and take a picture of Blair standing beside the "Welcome to Waldorf" sign. Blair had complained that it was horribly cliche, but had secretly been thrilled. After that, they had remained in the car, Serena singing happily along to her iPod, Blair chiming in occaisonally, as Nate slept soundly in the backseat. Of course, he was wearing earplugs. Serena tended to get overly enthusiastic when she was singing, and she couldn't exactly hold a note well.

Blair nudged Serena and motioned for her to turn down the volume. "Look, I know it'll probably add an extra day onto the journey, but.."

"What is it, Blair? Are you okay?"

"Of course, it's nothing like that. I just really want to visit Miami."

"As in Miami _Florida_?" Chuck questioned.

"Well, yeah." Blair seemed to blush and started cracking her nuckles. "There's this TV show that I kind of like, and I really wanted to visit-"

"Oh my God!" Serena had caught on. "You want to go to that tattoo parlour!"

"S!" Blair's face became bright red, and she looked down in embarassment.

Chuck began to laugh, until he realised how upset Blair actually was. "If you want to visit a tattoo parlour, we can visit a tattoo parlour," he said seriously.

Blair bit her lip. "Well, actually.. I was thinking that, well, we could.. um.."

"You want us to get tattoos?!" Serena exclaimed.

Blair's Queenly mask suddenly appeared on her face. It was her defence mechanism. "Well, of course _you_ don't need too. I, on the other hand, am considering it." She smiled. "I've got the perfect design in mind."

Chuck was speechless and Serena was giggling. "Blair Waldorf wants a tattoo. Never thought I'd see the day! I mean, after that day in Spring Break, I thought you'd gotten all of your little 'urges' out there, B, but obviously not!"

Blair's face flamed again. "S! You swore you would never mention the events of that day _ever_ again."

Chuck looked between them in confusion. "What am I missing?"

Blair shook her head wildly as Serena continued to laugh. "You might as well tell him, B, chances are he'll see it before the end of the summer." Blair seemed to be considering this, and finally groaned in defeat. Chuck's groin twitched in response to the noise.

"Fine!" She turned her attention to Chuck. "During spring break, I _may_ have had something pierced." Chuck's mind began to run wild.

His mouth was completely dry. "Where?" He choked out hoarsely.

"My.. Um.." She seemed to reconsider it, before blurting it out. "I had my navel pierced."

Chuck barely bit back a scoff. The only reason he believed her was the absoloute and utter sincerity in her eyes. He smiled at her, and she beamed back, turning her attention back to her magazine as if the conversation they'd just had was perfectly normal. Chuck blinked and swallowed thickly, before shaking his head and looking back at the road.

"We need to stop for the night. I'm beat and Nate's practically dead. I suggest we take the next exit."

Serena nodded absentmindedly. "Fine."

-

They began to take little side roads through areas of fields and nothingness, until Chuck pulled the car to a halt. "Here."

Blair looked around wearily. "Where exactly _is _'here', Chuck?"

"Henderson, North Carolina," He announced, pride edging around his words.

"Great." Blair rolled her eyes and shook Nate awake remorselessly. "Nate, you need to help Chuck," She offered when he groaned in protest. "_Now,_ Archibald!"

-

Nate, Chuck and Serena opened out the folded tent as Blair supervised. After forty five minutes of struggling with tent poles and pegs, it was securely anchored to the car and to the ground. Blair recieved several bewildered looks as she produced four thick blankets, four pillows and four eye masks out of her largest suitcase.

"What?!" She exclaimed, turning away from the other three and continuing with her arrangement of their sleeping quarters. It was only eight thirty, but they were all exhausted, whether it be from a prolonging hangover or from driving all day. The two girls ushered Chuck and Nate out of the tent whilst they changed into their sleepwear; a soft white cotton camisole and blue shorts for Serena with Blair wearing something similar of red and white. Chuck and Nate had reappeared wearing only boxers and white t-shirts, though Chuck had folded silk pjama bottoms in one hand (in case it should get cold).

They played cards for a while, Serena tucked happily under Nate's arm, until the light began to fade.

Blair and Chuck kept loosing (something that practically _never_ happened) because they were so absorbed in eachother. Serena somehow persuaded Blair to pee outside and Blair had to be prevented from using up an entire bottle of antibacterial gel when they returned. It was getting cold, and all four of them were beginning to nod off.

When Serena, Nate and Chuck bedded down inside the tent, Blair climbed into the back seat of the car and lay down on the leather. Chuck raised an eyebrow at her and she shrugged. "What? I said I'd sleep in the car, not outside on the ground."

He chuckled and they began to talk idly, until Nate dozed off. Serena and Blair began to talk about Eleanor's fall line until Serena fell asleep, mid-sentence.

"Chuck?" Blair whispered.

"Blair?" He replied. "Is everything okay?"

"I was just checking if you were still awake. Goodnight, Chuck."

"Goodnight, Blair."

-

An hour later and three of the four members of the Non-Judging Breakfast Club were snoring happily.

Blair, however, remained wide awake. The open countryside was filled with strange noises, noises that Blair had actually never heard before. A rustle in the grass, a crack of a twig; Blair was terrified.

The moon was up and light streaked in underneath the black velvet curtains. It was eerily quiet, and Blair shrieked when an owl hooted in a nearby tree. She launched herself out of bed and began to shake Chuck, who happened to be the closest to the car.

"Chuck? Chuck! Wake up!"

He rolled over and mumbled something into his pillow. "Go to sleep, Blair."

"Oh, _hell no_, Bass. Wake up!"

-

After much persistent pushing and shoving on Blair's part, Chuck sat up and looked around. "It's the middle of the night, Blair. Go back to sleep."

"I can't," She whispered, not looking into his eyes.

"Why not?" He put his hand under her chin and lifted her face so she was gazing into his eyes.

"I'm.. I'm.. I'm _scared_, alright, Bass?!"

Chuck fought the urge to smirk, seeing how genuinely upset Blair was, and instead stood up, (as much as was possible in the tent), and picked up his blanket and pillow. "Get back in the car, Blair," he whispered softly tugging on her hand and leading her to the back seat.

She climbed in and he lay down next to her. They were both lying on their backs and staring at the raised ceiling of the vehicle when a gunshot in the distance caused Blair to scream and both she and Chuck shot up off of their makeshift mattress. Silent tears began to roll down Blair's cheeks as Chuck pulled her into his arms, wrapping his own around her tightly. "It's okay, Blair. Shhh. Nobody's going to hurt you. It's okay. Shhhh.."

"That was a gunshot, Chuck. Somebody out _there_ has a gun." She exclaimed quietly, squeezing her eyes shut. Chuck pulled her closer.

"Blair, they're probably shooting birds or something."

"But.. But.. What if-"

"Stop this, Blair," Chuck commanded softly, kissing her forehead. "Nothing's going to happen. I'm here, I've got you, Blair. You're safe."

She sobbed quietly into the crook of his neck, barely noticing when he laid them both back down. Now lying on their sides facing one another, Blair pushed her face into his chest and inhaled the scent of him.

A part of her mind was going crazy, calling her all sorts of names for being in such an intimate position with a man she was supposedly furious at, but the second, much more dominant, section was petrified beyond belief and was thankful of the safety, comfort and _familiarity_ of Chuck's embrace.

The third part of Blair's mind, however, wanted more heat, more passion, more touching and much less clothing.

Chuck's thoughts, on the other hand, were surprisingly PG-13. He was delighted, to say the least, to be holding Blair in such a way. It had been a long time, after all, since they had lain like this. Over a year, in fact. He was contentedly twisting his fingers in her hair, whispering soothing words of comfort and adoration into her ear and stroking the soft skin of her exposed back in a way that gave both of them chills.

Blair began to cry harder at the knowledge that the wonderful person who was saying such wonderful things did not love her as she loved him. He tilted her face up to his, wiped away her warm tears and kissed her lips softly. Blair's breath caught and a million things happened at once.

She clawed her way closer to Chuck, pushing one of her hands under his white t-shirt and over the planes of his chest, the other around his waist and thrusting one of her thighs between his own. She kissed him passionately and he responded. After a minute, she pulled away and tucked her face into the crook of his neck.

"Love you," she mumbled sleepily.

"I love you too," whispered Chuck mournfully, but Blair was already sleeping.

* * *

**Reviews = Love!  
**


	4. Smash Into You

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Gossip Girl.

**ALSO!** Did I mention that I love you guys? :]  
**Advise me**: Should I add in a bit of M-Rated stuff a little later on? 'Cause I'm dying to do some, but I don't want to spoil it. Feedback on that would be great, thanks.

Enjoy the chapter!

Jenny

**xoxo**

* * *

Chuck sighed as he saw the light beginning to stream into the car from beneath the black velvet curtains. It was only four thirty, but he and Blair were lying in the path of the sun's rays, so she'd be awake pretty quickly once the sun was up properly. Chuck, however, was already awake. As if he could possibly achieve something such as sleep with the closeness of the dark haired beauty lying in his arms.

He had lain awake almost all night, basking in the knowledge that he was holding Blair as she slept. Her hair was tousled, her face was devoid of make-up, her mouth was slightly open and her legs were tangled with his, and honestly, he had never been happier. Holding Blair like this felt like the most natural, most _right_ thing in the world.

He was about to lift one of his hands to stroke her hair, but he felt Blair begin to stir. He knew she was awake as soon as she tried to roll over, sighing with frustration when she noticed Chuck's now iron grip around her waist. She gently tried to ease herself out of his grasp, but he simply held her tighter. After five minutes of this, she turned her head so that she could look at him, scowling at him when she saw that he was smirking at her.

"Let me go, Chuck." Her words pleaded with him anxiously, and his face fell as quickly as his arms did.

She scrambled out of his grasp, through the tent and out into the partial daylight. She returned not two minutes later, rubbing her hands on her 'pjamas' in disgust. She grabbed the antibacterial gel and scrubbed her hands furiously for a moment, before climbing in beside Chuck and pressing herself closer to him. Thrusting her own right thigh between his own, as she had the night before, and bending her arms at the elbows so that her hands could rest on his chest, she kissed his lips tenatively.

He raised an eyebrow at her questioningly and she shrugged, mumbling the word "Bathroom" before closing her eyes and burrowing deeper into his chest. He rewrapped his right arm around her waist, using his left hand to brush away the messy curls from her face. Blair smiled serenely as Chuck pressed a kiss to the top of her head, sighing for a second time as he contentedly buried his fingers in her long hair.

-

Serena and Nate found them like that almost three hours later, sleeping peacefully, happily intertwined with one another.

"I have _never_, in my entire life, seen Chuck _hug_ a girl before, let alone hold her in his sleep," Nate mused with a laugh.

Serena smiled at him and ruffled his hair. "They love eachother," she said simply. Pulling out their digital camera, an evil smirk formed on her angel face. "I have an idea."

After taking several pictures of Blair and Chuck, Serena decided that they should pack up the "camp" as quietly as possible. It took them almost half an hour to put away the tent and clean up in the car, but the two sleeping teens in the back of the car failed to wake up. They planned out a route on the GPS, planned out the stops they would make during the day and decided where they would spend the night. At nine, Serena and Nate became bored of waiting, and started to shake the two awake.

"Blair.. Blair.." Serena whispered softly, nudging her best friend gently. Blair responded by clutching Chuck even tighter and kissing his chest, causing Nate to laugh. Chuck awoke with a jolt at the sound, scowling when he saw the two blondes giggling at his current position. He looked down at Blair's sleeping face and hadn't the heart to wake her up.

He closed his eyes again, a small smile playing around the edges of his lips. He wanted every morning to be like this, he decided; he wanted to wake up entangled in Blair Waldorf every single morning for the rest of his life.

"Don't go back to sleep, Chuck!" Serena scolded, pushing his arm off of Blair, who's eyes immediately flickered open and glared at Serena.

"I hate you."

"Blair, don't be like that," Serena pouted, "We need to get going!"

Blair sighed heavily and stretched, blushing when her breasts rubbed against Chuck's chest and her thighs against his, well, morning visitor. Chuck swallowed thickly and he chuckled darkly, wrapping both of his arms around Blair's waist as he pulled her on top of him. "Good morning, Blair."

Half expecting her to shriek and slap his hands away from her hips, Chuck loosened his grip on her, but Blair simply flushed and gave him a small smile, leaning down to kiss the tip of his nose before climbing off of his lap with a mournful huf, looking back at him longingly.

She cautiously stepped out of the car and onto the rough road. "Are we near a shower?"

Serena laughed and tugged on her arm, towing her towards the back of the car. "No.. But we're staying in a hotel tonight, B! Come on, get dressed! Chop chop!" She exclaimed, clapping her hands together.

"Serena, _dear_, there's nowhere _to_ get dressed. Do you suggest I strip off right here?" Blair raised an eyebrow and put her hands on her hips.

"I certainly wouldn't complain, Waldorf," Chuck chirped up from the front of the car.

Blair rolled her eyes and huffed again, stomping forwards to find her suitcase. "Fine!" Managing to pull out the case containing her jeans, shorts, skirts, shoes and her underwear, Blair found the white shorts and sandals that she had been looking for, as well as pulling out a pair of heels and matching blue sunglasses. She zipped it back up and stuffed it back where she had pulled it from. "Serena, where-"

Serena paled and bit her lip. "Its buried beneath everything, B. You can wear one of my shirts, though."

Blair gazed between Serena and the car, before relenting and burrowing into one of Serena's suitcases. She pulled out a blue tartan-patterned vest, that coincidentally matched her sunglasses and heels, and pointed at Serena. "I don't even want to know if this is _Abercombie,_ S," she muttered. "You _so_ owe me." Blair ran a comb through her curls, and, after spending five minutes attempting to style her hair, finally decided to put her hair into plaits. Serena offered her the mirror, and Blair shook her head vehemently. "I probably look like a hippie. Or someone from _Brooklyn._ Put the mirror down, and nobody will get hurt, Serena."

This earned a laugh from Nate, who was immediately silenced by an icy glance from Blair.

-

As Blair climbed back into the car, Chuck glanced between the shoes on her feet and the heels in her hands. "_Two_ pairs of shoes, Blair?" He raised an eyebrow and smirked at her.

Blair rolled her eyes and slipped on her sunglasses, starting to transfer the contents of her Valentino tote into the blue Prada Bad that she had just pulled out. "I _refuse_ to walk into a hotel wearing sandals, even if it _is _a back-water hick town."

Chuck laughed and patted Nate on the back. "Start 'er up, man."

Serena turned to Blair and stroked her ring admiringly. "I don't think I've ever seen this in any of the stores in the city, B; it's gorgeous. And those shoes are definitely not from New York."

Blair grinned. "You're right, I got them from England the last time I was visiting my Daddy. He and Roman took me to London for a few days." Serena smiled at Blair and put on her own sunglasses. Serena herself was wearing a white Charles Anastase dress with flat sandals. On anybody else, the look would of looked stupid, but because Serena was so tall and had slightly tanned skin the outfit looked casual, yet completely perfect, even though it was devoid of accessories.

"You're so lucky you can wear white, S, it makes me look all kinds of dumpy." Blair pouted enviously, folding her arms and shoving her best friend lightly.

"Impossible," Chuck muttered from the front seat. He had seen Blair wearing white plenty of times and she had always looked beautiful.

Even with the help of the GPS and Serena's astounding (namely _awful_) navigational skills, it took Nate an hour to find his way back to the interstate. Chuck had spent the hour staring at Blair, who carefully looked away, and Serena and Nate tried to ignore the growing level of tension in the car. Finally, when she could stand it no longer, Serena decided to do something about the gigantic, yet completely figurative, elephant in the car.

"So.. How exactly did Chuck end up in the car with you, Blair?"

Blair reddened and Chuck jumped to her rescue. "Blair was cold. She insisted on stealing my blanket, and there was no way I was lying outside without something to keep warm. So we came to an agreement."

"What, that you'd unconsiously grope eachother in your sleep?" Nate muttered with a scoff and a roll of his eyes, earning him a smack on the head with the map off of Blair.

Chuck glanced back at Blair, grattitude shining in her eyes. Blair hated anything that would make her look any less than the Queen she was, and Chuck had just protected her from looking weak in front of two of her most important subjects. She was Blair Waldorf, after all, and Blair Waldorf was not afraid of _anything._

-

After driving for a further three hours, Serena started to whine in the back seat. "I'm really bored. And hungry. And bored. Can we stop now? Please?!"

Blair rolled her eyes, Chuck had tutted and Nate had smiled at his fellow blonde and immediately agreed. "Of course, Serena, I'm a little tired now. Chuck can take over."

A laugh from the back seat caught Chuck's attention. "Uh, excuse me? Don't _I_ get a turn to drive?"

"Blair?" Chuck blinked at her incredulously. "_You_ want to drive? _Can_ you drive?"

Serena giggled. "Blair and I took lessons during Spring Break. It took me three tries to past the test, but Blair passed with flying colours the very first time. She's a great driver, you'll see." Blair smirked from beside her best friend and leant forward to whisper in Chuck's ear.

"Besides, Bass, if you don't like how I drive, maybe you could teach me a thing or two. I'd _love _that." She kissed his earlobe and sat back in her seat. "Where are we staying tonight, anyway?"

"Georgetown," Serena announced, looking rather proud of herself for remembering the name. "It's this cute little place in South Carolina. We'll be arriving late this afternoon, B."

"Great." Blair rolled her eyes and opened her window, sighing as the gentle breeze blew back the tendrils of hair that had fallen from her plait. "Another hicktown in the middle of nowhere."

"No, B, South Carolina."

"Exactly, Serena. The middle of _nowhere_."

-

The four stopped off for a quick brunch in Charlotte, and Chuck gulped as Blair climbed into the drivers seat. He made for the back seat, but Blair grabbed his arm at the last second. "Sit up front with me, Chuck. Please? I.. I need you." Blair bit her lip anxiously, and Chuck smiled gently at her.

"Sure."

-

Serena had been right; Blair _was_ a great driver, but she tended to get a little, uh, _angry_ at the other drivers on the road. "Get out of the way, asshole! Turtle much?! Ugh!"

Chuck gaped at Blair. She was never one for loosing her temper, let alone getting angry at an old man who probaby shouldn't have been allowed on the roads in the first place. He couldn't help but link _this _passionate, angry Blair to the passionate, angry Blair who had left the 6 inch long scars on his back, and to the Blair who'd once given him bruises from pushing him violently against a wall that had held a mirror. He found angry Blair insanely attractive, though he'd never of admitted it to her. Instead, he scowled at her and chastised her language choices, tapping her arm softly in reprimand with a deep-set smirk across his features. Serena and Nate had long since dozed off in the back seat, so they might aswell of been alone in the car.

"I love driving," Blair admitted with a sigh. "It makes me feel so.. so in-"

"Control?" Chuck finished for her with an understanding smirk. "I agree. It is rather exhilarating."

"Well, yeah, I guess. But it's more than that. I feel powerful like this. You don't understand how much it's affecting me," she breathed, eyelids heavy.

Chuck stared at her for a moment, her words not particularly making sense. Until he suddenly realised with a slight gasp what exactly she was talking about.

Being in control was _turning Blair on._ He was completely delighted, delighted beyond words, in fact; so he simply smirked and nodded his head at her, being careful to turn away from her before adjusting his pants and swallowing uncomfortably.

-

Just before they arrived in Georgetown, Chuck insisted on taking the wheel so that Blair could take in the scenery properly. He needn't have bothered, however, because Blair hated it immediately upon arrival.

"It's _awful_. Can't we stay somewhere pretty?"

Chuck laughed. "Like where, Waldorf?"

"I don't know. Just drive around for a while."

-

An hour later, they found themselves in Charleston. They drove around for a time, before Chuck stopped outside Charleston Place. When Blair offered no complaint, Chuck smiled. "We should stay here tonight."

They attracted quite a bit of attention when they entered the hotel; four teenagers wearing jeans with messy hair and pulling suitcases was not exactly a regular sight at one of the most prestigious hotels in the USA. Chuck approached the concierge, who sized Chuck up with a frown.

"Good afternoon, my name is John and I'd like to welcome you to Charleston Place. How may I help you, _sir?_" The last word was said almost with a sneer, and Chuck's eyes instinctively narrowed.

"Two of your finest suites," He stated, leaving no room for question.

"I'm sorry, sir, but they are quite expensive," The concierge looked Chuck up and down again and smirked. "I'm sure one of our junior suites would be more fitting." James then turned to Blair and Serena, and, after giving Serena a cold once over, his eyes settled on Blair and her long brown hair, licking his lips at the way her calf muscle was emphasised by the heels she was wearing. Chuck frowned as he looked between Blair and John.

Blair actually laughed and linked her arm through Chuck's, as he smirked back at the asshole behind the desk. "Maybe you've heard of me? I'm Chuck Bass._"_

The concierge seemed to freeze and stared between Blair and Chuck, who beamed happily back at him. "I have ID, if you'd like?"

-

Across the lobby, a short, fat balding man by the name of Mr Vincent Jones was watching this exchange with a worried expression. He had seen the assumptions in his colleague's eyes, had seen the indignation on Chuck's part, and now he saw the panic on John's face at the mention of Mr Bass' last name. He rushed over and shook Chuck's hand.

"No, sir, of course, that won't be necessary. Mr Bass, your father, has stayed here on many occasions and I would be proud to offer you two of our presedential suites. James-John," He corrected, "Will see that your luggage is sent up to two of the Presedential Suites immediately, sir," He gushed, not letting go of Chuck's hand, nor taking his eyes from him. "John, _now!_" The man barked, causing Blair to giggle again and Serena rolled her eyes.

-

As the four stood in the elevator, Nate wound his arm around Serena's waist and whispered something in her ear. Serena bit her lip and blinked up at him with a gentle smile on her face as she nodded eagerly.

"B, I'm sharing with Nate tonight."

Blair scoffed and looked at Chuck. "Guess it's you and me, Chuck."

"This should be interesting," he replied, smirk already pulling at the corners of his lips as he considered the night ahead.

-

**90+**** Reviews and I will update. **

**I know you can do it 'cause its only 30 measly reviews. Show me some lurrrve. Just one little click..**


	5. A Beautiful Nightmare

**Disclaimer: **I dont own Gossip Girl.

See.. **90 **wasn't so hard, was it? It took you less than a day!

**READ:** This chapter's kinda dark, but I was feeling depressed that I had to wait an extra day for the GG Season 3 Premiere, so I'm sure that you can forgive me. I get to watch it tomorrow (on the internet) before school, though, so hopefully I'll be in a better writing mood. If you read this _after_ watching the Season 3 Premiere, I beg you to leave me CHAIR spoilers! Hope you like it.

xoxo

* * *

The elevator doors closed behind the anxious couple with a shudder, and they paused only a moment before lunging at eachother hungrily.

Her arms around his neck, his around her waist and hands tangled in her hair; they latched themselves together at the lips. Their arms snaked between them to pull their offending clothing out of the way, and his soft palm grazed the under side of her breast and she moaned loudly in anticipation. After a short struggle, they were both naked, save for a scrap of lace and boxer shorts.

He wrapped his arms around her and lifted her up, so she could wrap her legs around his waist. He pushed her into the wall and she moaned again, bringing her lips to the soft spot behind his ear.

"You're so beautiful, you know that, right?" He left a searing kiss on her lips before tearing away the lace with an animalistic growl of possession, plunging a single finger into her and curling repeatedly before adding a second.

She grasped onto the back of his neck and her legs held on tightly, her ass wiggling as he pulled out his fingers, bringing them to his lips and sucking off the shiny substance. He crushed his lips to hers in a brusing kiss, and the taste of herself on his tongue drove her wild.

"Nate!" She cried, as he slid into her heat slowly, "Oh, Nate!"

He groaned against her neck as his thrusts became longer and more excrutiatingly pleasurable that Serena's high crashed over her and her arms tightened around his waist.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

"So..."

Blair placed her hands on her hips, looking around the lavishly decorated hotel suite. The couch was large, she noted, but the bed was larger.

Oh, the bed. It was even bigger than her own at home, and Chuck smirked as she ran towards it, lauching herself with a gentle thud at the silken covers. Chuck was unable to hold back a deep chuckle as Blair actually moaned, writhing above the sheets.

"I miss my bed," She cried, lost in the moment. Finally hearing his laughter, Blair sat up and smiled. "I haven't heard you laugh like that in so long." She sighed wistfully, shaking her head and reached a hand to her hair. "I wonder how big the shower is!"

She sprang to her feet, skipping to the bathroom. "Ooooh!" Chuck soon followed her, leaning in the doorway and folding his arms. "You could fit like three people in here!"

"I'm game if you are, Waldorf," Chuck leered, smirking a little. Blair simply stuck her tongue out at him before turning on the water and unplaiting her hair. She turned away from Chuck and unclasped her necklace, setting it above the porcelain sink.

She lifted her shirt over her head and slid her shorts down her legs, revealing the navy lace she had on underneath. Seeing she was wearing no bra, Chuck blinked at her before averting his eyes, clearing his throat loudly to make sure she still knew he was there. She looked back at him over her left shoulder.

"Tsk, tsk, Chuck; a little late to be shy now, right?"

He chuckled again, but the sound had a rough edge to it. "|Uh, right."

"I mean, you've seen it all before.." Blair trailed off suggestively, before opening the frosted-glass door and stepping in, partially closing it behind her. She was silent for a moment, before said navy lace came flying out towards Chuck. He remained frozen to the spot as he stared at them where they had landed on the floor, until Blair's laugh and the smell of coconut brought him back to the present. He bent down and stuffed them cautiously into his pocket, eyes trained on the blurry figure behind the glass. He smirked as he edged backwards out of the room.

-

It was around seven thirty when both Blair and Chuck had had their showers (long, hot showers), though when Chuck emerged Blair was lounging on their bed with her back against the headboard, flicking through the movies that were available. She was wearing a purple silk slip. It was relatively conservative, the hem was two inches above her knee, and though it was deeply V-necked in the front, nothing was on display, however it was almost completely backless, so she kept her back pressed to the headboad.

Chuck delved into one of his suitcases and produced some silk pjama bottoms and a comfortable white t-shirt, before settling on the bed beside her.

"So, we're out of New York, without any kind of supervision, with no Gossip Girl spies around, and you want to _watch a movie_?" Chuck's tone questioned her sanity, but Blair smiled.

"The fun stuff is for tomorrow, Bass. Right now? I'm tired and I want to relax; is that such a crime?" She raised a perfectly sculpted eyebrow at him,and he smirked back at her, raising his hands in defence.

"Relax, Blair, I'm happy to watch a movie, as long as I'm with you."

She smiled again, edging subtly closer on the large bed. "What kind of movies do you like? You're not an action/war kinda guy, are you?" Blair inwardly shuddered; she was not a fan of blood. Or guns, for that matter.

"No, I'm not. I'll leave all that macho-crap for Nate. You choose. I'll be watching you anyway."

Blair blushed and her eyes lingered on his, before she thrust the remote into his hands. "Pick a movie, Chuck." Blair covered her eyes playfully with her left hand, being careful to keep her right twisted with Chuck's above the covers. He selected the movie and turned back to Blair, curling her damp hair around his fingers. He had never seen her look so.. so.. so _relaxed,_ he realised.

The opening credits of the movie caught Blair's attention, and she slapped Chuck's chest. "_Mirrors?!_ You chose a _horror movie_?! Chuck!" She whined, pouting her lips and folding her arms across her chest. Chuck tried to ignore the way the action pushed Blair's braless breasts together, and looked away quickly.

"Don't worry, Blair. I'll be here," He offered.

"Ha!" She cried. "You probably did this on purpose! Do you _like_ scaring me?!"

Chuck blinked at her stupidly. "Of course not! I just thought-"

"Oh, _shit_ to what you 'just thought', Chuck. Don't touch me." She slid across to the far side of the bed, leaning back against the comforter so she was almost completely on her back.

-

The movie had barely started before Blair's resolve began to weaken. She would probably never be able to look in a mirror again. That thought in itself terrified her, let alone the actual movie. She began to inch almost unnoticably across the bed towards Chuck, but of course he did notice. A jumpy bit caused Blair to launch herself into his arms, and he wrapped them tightly around her. She whimpered, both at the closeness of his body and at the movie.

"Do you want me to turn it off?" Chuck's thumb stroked her cheek gently, and he looked deep into her eyes.

Blair's own expressive brown pools twinkled mischeviously, and she smiled coyly. "I can think of a better way to take my mind off of it."

Chuck tilted his head a little to the right as he studied her, and was completely taken aback when she crushed her lips to his. She tightened her fingers in his hair, and rolled on top of him, sitting so that she was straddling him on the bed. He ran his hands up the backs of her thighs, though he didn't push his fingers underneath the edges of her slip. Instead, he let his hands trail up her exposed back, gasping as he felt the uncovered skin and pulling his mouth away from Blair's to yank her forward, looking down at her bare back. "Blair, why do you torture me like this?"

She smirked at him and licked her swollen lips. "Because."

"Because?" He repeated incredulously.

"Yes. Because."

His eyes narrowed and he pulled her back to him, stroking his fingers up and down her spine, leaving a blazing trail of heat in his wake. Chuck kissed his way down her neck and sucked gently on the spot behind her ear, the spot that he knew she loved. She moaned, and he scraped his teeth as he hardened his sucking. When he pulled away, he had left a round, large purple circle. Blair ran the tips of her fingers over the mark, trying not to moan again at the fact that he had practically just claimed her, and covered his lips with her own again, desperate to show the same possessive instinct towards him. Their kisses became more intense and they were nearing the point of no-return, before Blair's cell began to ring.

"Leave it," he almost begged, as he tried to reclaim her lips.

Blair considered it before rolling off of his lap and reaching for the flashing item. "It could be important," She mused, before answering the call. "Hello?"

Chuck couldn't hear the voice at the other end, but became royally pissed off when Blair turned away from him and began to speak in rushed, whispered tones. He tried to wrap an arm around her waist, but her body language said it all, he thought, as she shook him off once, twice and then a third time. He stalked towards the door and turned back to her. "I'm going out," he bit out roughly, "Don't wait up, _honey,_" he sneered the last word before slamming the door behind him, leaving a bewildered Blair sitting on their bed with a terrifying movie playing in the back ground.

She hung up the call and was still shaking, trying to hold back the tears until somebody, _anybody_, could comfort her. She didn't understand what had caused Chuck to suddenly up and leave, but she was too scared to be too angry right now. That could, _would,_ come later.

She switched off the movie and pulled her robe over her slip, grabbing both her's and Chuck's keycards before making her way down to Serena's room.

-

She knocked tenatively at the door, and was surprised when a flushed Serena answered after only a couple of seconds. "Blair!"

"S?" Blair looked around cautiously, half expecting to see a naked Nate lying on the couch.

"What happened, B? Chuck rushed down here, grabbed Nate and they just left. I mean, we were kind of in the middle of something!"

Blair fell to her knees and pressed her head into her hands. "I just got a phonecall."

"Yeah.. Chuck mentioned something about that. What happened?" Serena repeated, sitting cross-legged beside her best friend on the hotel room floor, rubbing her back soothingly.

"My Grammy, my Dad's mom.. She's got cancer, S." Blair's tears began to fall freely now, and the sobs wracked through her tiny frame as Serena pulled her into her amrs.

"Oh, B! I had no idea! Do you want to go back? Who called you?"

"My Grammy did.. She told me not to worry about her and not to end our trip 'just because of a silly little thing like cancer'. Those were her exact words. I'm so scared, Serena," Blair whispered, pulling herself to her feet. Serena gave Blair a proper hug and kissed the top of her head.

"B, it'll be fine. People recover from ca- _it_ all the time.. Don't worry, sweetie, really; I'm sure your dads buying the best treatment money can buy. I remember how he loves your Grammy Cordelia."

Blair smiled a little before sighing. "Chuck's mad at me too, S. He just stormed out."

"Does he know?"

"No.. I was still on the phone to her when he left. I think I'm just gonna go to bed. It's been a long couple of days."

-

Later that night, a drunken Chuck Bass burst into their hotel suite, swaying slightly as he made his way to the bed. Blair was lying in a feutal position on her side, facing away from him, with her arms wrapped around herself. She looked so small under the covers, and Chuck was already thinking of crazy ways to make it up to her.

As quietly as he could, Chuck pulled off his shoes and climbed into the bed beside her, pressing a tender kiss to her forehead. "I'm sorry, Blair. I love you."

He backed up a little so he could lie behind her, so that she could turn and roll into his arms if she felt the need too. He really was an asshole sometimes, he mused, silently kicking himself for his reaction to her earlier. When he had dropped a more than tispy Nate off at his suite, Serena had donned just _one,_ not both, of her pointest Manolo's and kicked him hard in the shin, smiling triumphantly when he had cried out in pain and almost fell to his knees in his drunken state.

He fell into a restless slumber, dozing in and out of sleep, and awoke to a tossing Blair.

"Chuck... Oh, Chuck.."

Chuck froze. He had the beginnings of a hangover and really needed to pee, but he knew the sounds of a sex-dream when he heard one.

A moan left Blair's throat and Chuck tried to edge his way away from her, but she pressed herself back into him even harder, rubbing herself down his hardening length as her moans increased in pitch.

"Chuck, yes.. Oh, yes. God, there. Fuck! Right there, Chuck. Oh my God!.."

Chuck nuzzled his face into her wild curly hair, untamed save from a quick comb after her shower. He unconsiously pushed his erection further between her buttocks as she rubbed herself against it. He almost died when her own hand snaked down beneath the covers and..

Holy shit. Blair was touching herself. Even if it was in her sleep, and if she had absoloutely no control over it whatsoever, that was fucking hot. Chuck groaned and pulled Blair tighter to his body, and she froze. Her moans turned into whimpers, and not the good kind, either.

She began to thrash wildly in his arms, and he let her go so that he wouldn't hurt her. She started to chant "Grammy, no. I'm sorry, please, don't leave me.."

Silent tears began to trickle down her face, and she was suddenly jolted from sleep. She sat upright, going deathly silent almost straight away, staring around at her strange surroundings, eyes flickering in confusion around the alien room.

"Blair?.." Chuck grasped her hand cautiously, and she jumped, as if she had thought she were alone in the strange room. She collapsed into his arms, sobbing.

"Oh, Chuck. It was my Grammy! She's.. She's ill.. Really, really ill.. She has cancer.. I was dreaming that we were.. well, you know," Chuck almost felt the beginnings of a smirk, but was so worried about Blair's hysterics that he fought it off out of fear that it would upset her further. "And then, she was there, and she died, Chuck. She _died!_ And I couldn't stop it! I was behind a glass screen and watching it happen!"

The sobs shook her body again, and she pushed her face into Chuck's chest. "I was so scared!"

"Shhhh, baby, I've got you. Your Grammy C will be fine, I promise. The moment we get back to New York, I'll arrange for her to have the finest doctors that money can buy, I promise. In fact, money is no object, Blair."

Blair pulled back a little to stare in his eyes. "You would do that?"

"For you? Anything," and there was no doubting the sincerity of his tone.

"Why?" She whispered back.

"Because I love you," he replied. Her eyes simply widened, and she kissed him softly before laying her head back down onto his chest.

"I love you too, Chuck."

______________________________________________________________

120+

Its not that big of a number. Just 30 more reviews. Did I mention that I love you? And that I have to wait an extra day for my Gossip Girl Season 3?!


End file.
